


The Thin Ice

by inthroughtheoutdoor



Series: Young Lust Trilogy [2]
Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Fist Fights, Homophobic Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Soft Ending, but no real dialogue from them, mentions of nick and rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthroughtheoutdoor/pseuds/inthroughtheoutdoor
Summary: The Wall. The album and tour that really nailed the coffin for the most well-known Pink Floyd lineup. Roger and David despised each other, or so it seems.





	The Thin Ice

**Author's Note:**

> set in 1980 during the wall tour  
this could be seen as a continuation or epilogue of some sort of young lust  
enjoy :):)  
(at some point in the fic, roger calls david a fag. if you’re uncomfortable with that in any way, feel free to click off and not read! i’ll understand <3)

David tossed and turned on the uncomfortable mattress in his hotel room. He was hot, so he kicked off the covers which made a tight sounding noise because of the strange material it was made out of. Then he was cold, so he pulled them back over himself. He eventually just resorted to having one leg under and one leg out, cold air tickling his leg.

He looked over at the clock. 2:30 in the morning. He couldn’t sleep. He laid for minutes with his eyes closed, but he just couldn’t drift off. He was thinking too much. About everything. 

He kept thinking about the tour, about the album in which he and the band had almost no say in, about Rick being fired, about Nick staying quiet and doing whatever Roger told him to although he was unhappy, and mostly, he thought about Roger. 

It was apparent that Roger had a lot of struggles, one of the most prevalent ones being his daddy issues. But although he sings about it every day, David and Roger agreed not to bring it up. Roger was still sensitive when speaking about his struggles of his father being taken from him in such a brutal way. David considered using it as ammunition during arguments in the heat of the moment, but he decided he was better than that. Roger was an ass, especially now, but for some reason David couldn’t help but feel some sort of sympathy. He hated that.

“I shouldn’t feel bad for him,” David told himself. “He’s been bossing me, Nick, and Rick around. He’s been so controlling. He’s even going as far as to stay in an entirely different hotel than us. He’s said how he hated us multiple times. He’s unbelievably annoying and unreasonable. I have so many reasons to hate him.”

But no matter how many reasons David came up with, he still felt something for him.

It’s been years since they first touched each other. Roger asked David to never leave him. David said he could never imagine doing it. But they stopped seeing each other three years ago, and Roger was the one who broke it off. David hasn’t been able to let go.

The person Roger used to be was the love of David’s life. He was young and happy and his smile was bright and radiant, but that person doesn’t exist anymore. Nowadays he speaks no more than ten words to Nick, Rick, and David combined. Nowadays he is always angry. Nowadays he never smiles. 

Roger only gets through the tour by bringing groupies one by one to his completely separate hotel, disappearing into the night with a new girl and one or two joints in his pocket after almost every show. David remembered when Roger was all his. But Roger slipped through his fingers, and he changed. 

Would it be bad for David to say he missed him? Probably. But he couldn’t help but think about the good times when they were young, dumb, and lovestruck. He was supposed to hate Roger. But it was so goddamn hard to move on. 

-

Young Lust. The one song Roger let David sing. The song they did a duet on. The song they shared a microphone for every show. It was the closest they could possibly get to each other.

David looked out at the cheering crowd and wiped his forehead. He noticed that as he got older, being on stage made him much more sweaty than it did when he was younger. 

He waited for Roger to introduce the song, then he walked over to the microphone, black Stratocaster in hand. He sang the song and banged out a killer solo. The soul and sensuality was basically dripping off of him as he strummed away. He noticed Roger watching. 

David didn’t think about much during shows. He likes to focus on his playing and cues more than anything. He believes that’s what makes a quality performance. But ever since the previous sleepless night, he’s been thinking a lot more than he usually does as the show went on. David worried he would get scolded for not playing as well as he usually does other nights. He just had so much on his mind. So many things that shouldn’t be up there in the first place. 

Eventually, the show came to an end. The band walked offstage without a word. Well, almost. 

“Roger!” David called. 

Roger looked back and took one look at David before turning back around. This made David more irritated. Maybe what he was doing was a mistake.

“For fuck’s sake! Roger!”

“What do you want, David?” Roger asked as he whipped around and walked toward him.

“I need to talk to you about something. Now.”

“What is it? And please, spare me of too much detail. I have things to do,” Roger said impatiently. 

“Well, you’re going to have to reschedule your things. It’ll be a long talk,” David said, crossing his arms. 

“Fuck off, Gilmour. You’re wasting my time,” Roger said. He turned around and tried to walk away, but David grabbed his arm and yanked him into an empty room backstage. He slammed the door and got in Roger’s face.

“You’d better watch how you talk to me,” David said in a low voice. “Have you forgotten that I have the ability to put you in your place?”

Roger stood there for a second, an expression of shock on his face which slowly turned into anger. “Do not fucking bring that up. Ever. And you will never remind me of the times we ever… did things. Don’t tell me you brought me over to tell me you missed how things were. Because we will never be that way ever again. Fag.” 

David’s blood was boiling. Roger had just called him a fag. 

“What did you say to me, Waters?” David’s face was red with anger and embarrassment. 

“I called you a fag. Because that’s what you are,” Roger said. 

David grabbed the collar of Roger’s shirt and pulled him closer. “It takes two to tango, Roger. Don’t act like you didn’t like it when I pressed your face into the pillow and shagged you when we had a free minute alone. Don’t act like… like we didn’t touch each other numb in hotel rooms all over the bloody world! You’re no better than me.”

Roger pushed David away from him. “Get the fuck away from me. Get the fuck away from me,” he repeated.

“You can’t deny things that already happened! You have no right to call me a fag when you did it too.”

“You’re on thin ice, Gilmour!”

“You’d better watch your mouth,” David said sternly. 

Roger stepped toward David and swung at him. His fist collided with David’s cheek. Hard. His face stung and then felt numb. He was speechless. He felt the air hit a new open wound. Roger looked at him and smirked. 

In no more than a split second, David’s fist hit Roger’s nose. Blood was starting to come out of his nose.

“You cunt!” Roger exclaimed as he wiped away the blood, leaving a crimson stain on the back of his hand. 

“After all these years of knowing me, wouldn’t you expect me to hit back?” 

Roger punched David again, but in the jaw. David groaned as the pain was quickly settling in. He grabbed Roger’s collar again and threw him against the wall. His body hit the wall with a loud thud. David slammed him against the wall again and kneed him. Roger groaned, slid down the wall, and sat on the ground in a crouched position. He stared straight forward and put his arms on his knees. 

David crouched down to Roger’s height and got in his face again. “Fuck you. I can’t believe that I only wanted to talk to you, and you turned this into a fistfight. And now you’re surrendering the one you started.”

Blood trickled from Roger’s nose, but he didn’t wipe it away. He kept staring forward. David kept talking. 

“You’re so unbearable sometimes. I can’t believe how you act. It’s almost like something in your brain just went off and you turned into a massive cunt. What happened to you? You used to be so fun and full of life but now you’re like a dicta-”

David was cut off by Roger’s lips. The kiss didn’t last long, but it was long enough for David.

“Well, well. You were calling me a fag just a few minutes ago. How the tables have turned.”

“Shut the fuck up, Gilmour. It was the only thing I could do to shut your ass up,” Roger said. 

“You sure that’s the only reason you did it, Rog?”

“Shut up. Just kiss me. This is the last time we’re doing this,” Roger said.

And their lips met again. They got more and more sloppy as time went on. David got the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, but he didn’t care. He slipped his tongue inside Roger’s mouth and took control of him. 

They broke away for a second and David spoke. “How does it feel to be the one that’s not in charge for once?” 

“Humbling,” Roger replied. He quickly put his lips back on David’s. David pulled away for a second to speak again. “You’re very needy all of a sudden. Must be going through withdrawals, eh?” 

“Women have never satisfied me nearly as much as you ever have. Doing this again is like a treat,” Roger said, grabbing David’s hand and bringing his fingers into his mouth to suck on them. 

“You’ve always been my pretty whore. Horny for me all the time, are you?” David said. He raised his free hand and wrapped it around Roger’s throat, lightly choking him. He smiled widely and moaned. 

David pulled his fingers out of Roger’s mouth and kissed Roger hard, not removing the hand that was choking him. Roger kissed back and allowed David’s tongue back in his mouth. David choked him harder. He was breathing rapidly. 

Roger quickly pulled away and broke free from David’s hand around his neck. 

“Something wrong, love?” David folded his hands and put them in his lap. 

“Nothing was wrong, I just… I almost…”

“Oh,” David said as he caressed Roger’s cheek. “You were about to cum already? Jesus, these groupies must not be doing much for you.”

“As I’ve said before, nobody pleases me more than you, Dave. As much as I hate admitting it, it’s very true.”

“How flattering,” David said with a smile. 

David started stripping Roger down, first unbuttoning his shirt, then unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down only for Roger to have one thing left on, his underwear. It was the first time he had seen Roger this bare in years. He couldn’t say he wasn’t aroused. 

“What’re you staring at?” Roger said, teasingly. 

“You,” David said, looking him up and down. “You’re so sexy. I want to do so many things to you to make up for all these years away from this.”

“You get me so hot and bothered sometimes, you know that?” 

David chuckled and stood up against the wall. “You wanna get on your pretty little knees for me?” David unbuckled his belt and took off his pants, effectively untucking his button-up shirt with The Wall logos on the front. 

“Yes sir,” Roger said as he situated himself from sitting to his usual position on his knees. 

Roger pulled down David’s underwear and his hard cock sprung forward. “I never thought I’d be back doing this again,” Roger said. He licked it and put his mouth around it, starting to suck and move his hand up and down in time with his mouth.

David felt a chill run down his spine as he felt the warmth of Roger’s mouth go up and down his hard cock. He felt a feeling of ecstasy that he hasn’t felt in a long time. He slammed his hands against the wall looking for something to grab onto, but he ended up just grasping air. He made his hands into a fist and tightened them. 

“Fuck, Roger,” David said as he tangled his fingers in Roger’s hair. His mouth on his cock and his slender fingers stroking it was almost overstimulation. “I’m about to cum, oh God,” David said. “Can I please cum on your face?”

“Mmhm,” Roger said, his mouth still full. He took David’s length out of his mouth. 

David grabbed his cock, stroked it a bit more, and came on Roger’s face just like he said he would. The glistening white went well with Roger’s pale skin. “You look beautiful like that,” David said. “My perfect, pretty slut. You did so well.” Roger’s face had started to gain a much more rosy red tint. “Thank you,” he said. He wiped the cum from his face using the inside of his discarded shirt.

A sly grin had emerged on Roger’s face, his cheeks still red from David’s compliments and praise. 

“What’re you smiling about, boy?” David said as he knelt down to Roger’s level. 

“Just thinking,” Roger said. 

“About what?”

“Stuff.”

“What kind of stuff, love?”

“About you fucking me,” Roger said, looking into David’s eyes. “Can you make that happen? I want it so bad, and I know you want it oh, so bad as well. Please.”

“You really want me to?” David asked.

“Yes, please. I miss you being inside me. I want to cum ten times over.”

“Are you sure? This is such a change of character. You hate me one day, and now you want me to fuck you.”

“Yes, David. Please. I’m so sure. I could cum just thinking about it. But I know you would want me to save that so you can enjoy it,” Roger said, biting his lip. 

“If you insist. God, I love when you beg. I missed that,” David said. 

Roger removed his underwear and got on all fours on the floor. “What are you waiting for, sir?”

“Hold on, hold on,” David said. He spat on his hand and rubbed it over his cock, the makeshift lube he had to use most of the time. He slowly inserted it inside of Roger, and they both sighed at the wonderful feeling of it. David thrusted and eventually found a consistent rhythm. Roger started moving his body in time with his thrusts, pushing David deeper inside him. 

“Oh my God, oh my God,” Roger moaned out loud. His breaths were shaky. David held Roger’s hips tight. “Oh, please, p-please David, keep going. Oh my God.”

David slapped Roger’s ass and in turn he moaned. “You like this? Huh, whore? Yes, you’re my pretty slut,” David said in between breaths. 

“Need you,” Roger squeaked. “I’m so close.”

David thrust harder, and the groan that came from Roger’s lungs was a sure sign he came. David came inside Roger soon after. 

“Fuck… shit,” Roger sighed.

David pulled out and sat on the floor. “Come here, baby,” he said to Roger, beckoning him over. 

Roger crawled over and curled up next to David, nuzzling his nose in his neck. “I love you,” he said. 

David was caught off guard. 

“What?”

“I said I love you, David.”

“I thought you didn’t love me anymore. You know, since we…”

“I was delusional. I love you. I really do.”

“So you realized you were delusional after a good fuck?”

“No, not just that, bloody hell. I broke it off between us because I thought I’d lost all feeling for you, and I felt ashamed in a way that I was with you. Y’know, my bandmate. My friend. So I figured I’d end our little…thing we had. But I made a mistake. In those years we spent apart, I needed you more than ever. Emotionally. I needed your presence, because you always made me feel alright. I know I’m a shitty person, I know. I feel awful for treating you and Nick and Rick the way I did. But I have this need to have control over people and to be assertive to feel better about myself. The things I was going through were eating me alive, Dave. I don’t feel like myself anymore.”

David felt tears well up in his eyes. “Roger… I… I’m sorry,” he said, shakily. “You know you could have just came to me, right? I wouldn’t have kicked you out or yelled at you. I would have welcomed you with open arms if you needed someone. I’m sorry.”

“I almost did a few times. I was so close to calling or showing up uninvited. But my ego and pride got in the way, and it never happened. Why are you apologizing, anyway? It’s not your fault, darling.” Roger looked up at David. David looked back. “Oh, are you crying? Did I make you cry? I’m so sorry, love. Oh, Dave… I didn’t mean to-”

“No, you didn’t make me cry. I’m just realizing that I could have done something to help you by realizing you needed someone earlier,” David said, wiping his eyes. “I love you, Roger. I love you so much and I always have.” He kissed Roger’s forehead, and he smiled back. 

Roger kissed David’s cheek and they sat against the wall. They were naked, but it was almost like they didn’t notice. They just enjoyed being with each other, skin against skin.

“David?”

“Mhm?”

“Want to come to my hotel room?”

“Sure,” David replied. 

They got dressed quickly, made out a bit in between, and they walked out the stage doors to the parking lot. They eventually hailed a cab and were on their way to Roger’s hotel. 

-

They stumbled into the room and shut the door, holding each other and kissing. They were giggling like mad and eventually flopped on the bed, not letting go of each other. 

They pulled apart for a second and looked into each other’s eyes. 

“Hi,” Roger said. 

“Hi,” David replied. 

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“That’s all you, Rog.”

“No it’s not, it’s you, too.”

“If you say so, darling, then it must be true.”

“David?”

“Yeah?”

“You up for round two?”

“Horny already?”

“I’m always horny, dear.”

“I’d love round two.”

Roger got on top of David and kissed him again. David grabbed his ass and kissed back. He teased at Roger’s mouth with his tongue and he was allowed entry, taking control of him again.

Roger broke away and started removing his clothes. David started doing the same. 

“Would you let me ride you?” Roger asked as he undressed. 

“Of course I would. Whatever you want to do, love,” David said.

“Great,” Roger said, kicking off his pants. 

David took off his underwear, and his stiffening cock sprung forward again. “Lovely sight I have,” he said as Roger’s completely bare body knelt before him on the end of the bed. David was lying down with his hands under his head. Roger smiled and blushed. “You like when I compliment you like that?” David smiled and asked. 

“Yes, very much,” Roger said. He got off the bed and walked quickly toward the bedside table. 

“What are you doing?” David asked. 

Roger opened the drawer and took out a bottle. “Lube,” he said. 

“First time I don‘t have to use my own spit,” David chuckled.

Roger tossed the bottle to David and he prepared himself for Roger, finally being able to relax after doing all the work when fucking him after all these years. Roger walked back over, got on top of David, and sat on his fully hard cock. David moaned. Roger threw his head back and started moving up and down slowly. He smiled and moaned as he felt David’s hands grab his hips, his thumbs tracing Roger’s hip bones. 

“Oh, bloody hell, why didn’t we do this shit earlier?” David said, breathy. 

“Feel good?” Roger asked. 

“So good,” David replied. 

Roger rode David slowly, taking his time with every movement. David moved his hands over Roger’s chest, moving down to trace the curve of his waist, then placed them back on his hips. 

David’s soft moans and slightly parted lips were quite a sight to see. Roger loved looking at him, slightly sweaty and red and flustered, his eyes filled with a look of pure pleasure and ecstasy. Roger’s heart rate went up whenever he looked at him. He felt a funny feeling in his chest again. 

“Roger, God,” David mumbled as he moaned slightly. “I’m close.”

“Cum in me,” Roger said, heavy lidded and sweaty.

David came in Roger, and the feeling of warmth radiated through his body in waves. Roger came after, and cum was leaking down his hard cock as he panted. 

He lifted himself off David, got a towel from the bathroom, and started cleaning up the both of them.

“I love you so much,” David said, languishing on the bed and looking Roger up and down. 

“I love you too, Dave. More than anything.”

Roger threw the towel on the floor in the bathroom and sighed. “Could really use a shower right now,” he said. 

David sat up. “Mind if I join?”

“Not at all,” Roger said with a smirk. He waltzed back into the bathroom, and David heard water starting in the shower. Roger peeked his head in the doorway and smiled at him. “I’ll be waiting.”

The warm water coming from the shower head was raining down onto both of them, the steam pouring out of the top of the shower and through the curtain. They washed, shampooed, and sucked each other off a few more times before finally getting out. They were both tired. David was the first to finish drying off, so he hung the towel on the back of the door. 

“Where do you keep your clothes?”

“Suitcase. It’s on the other bed. I’m sure you’ve seen it already,” Roger replied. 

David dressed in some of Roger’s clothes to sleep in for the night and laid down in the now messy bed. The sheets and comforter were displaced, and David quickly fixed it a bit before laying down again. 

Eventually Roger emerged from the bathroom, dressed in black for bed. “I see you’ve made yourself comfortable,” he said. 

“I have,” David said. “You look rather dashing.”

“Thanks, dear.”

Roger shut the lamp on the bedside table off and climbed into bed next to David. David wrapped his arms around Roger. Roger inched closer to him and put his hand on his chest as he laid on his side. He felt the rise and fall of David’s chest as he breathed. 

“I love you,” David said. 

“You keep saying that,” Roger said in reply. 

“Only ‘cause I mean it.”

“I mean it when I say it to you too.”

“I’d hope so.”

“I’m sorry for punching you earlier.”

“I’m sorry for making your nose bleed.”

“I shouldn’t have hit you in the first place.”

“I shouldn’t have hit back.”

“Is your face okay?”

“Yeah, just a bit of a bruise on my cheekbone and a little cut on my jaw. Nothing huge. Your nose alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“I forgive you.”

“I love you.”

“I missed this.”

“I missed doing this too. Hold me tighter.”

“I never want to let go.”

He held Roger and stroked his drying hair as he fell asleep. The soft breathing against him was enough to make him melt. He felt as if he was at home again. 

This is better than what he could’ve ever asked for.


End file.
